


Warm Me Up

by NothingSuspiciousHere



Series: Mcyt Smutshots [7]
Category: shhh - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom BadBoyHalo, M/M, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Techno is intimidated by Bad, demon badboyhalo, no beta lmao, they have one chat and then fuck, top technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSuspiciousHere/pseuds/NothingSuspiciousHere
Summary: Bad finds Technoblade’s base, and has a present for him. Technoblade learns that the demon actually isn’t bad company.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade
Series: Mcyt Smutshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095329
Comments: 14
Kudos: 408





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Technoblade takes a liking to badboyhalo and enjoys his company uwu

Techno was in his base, standing at his brewing stand and starting to make potions. The entire house was quiet, aside from the bubbling coming from his cauldron. 

He let out a surprised gasp when he heard a small voice coming from outside. 

“Hello? Is someone home?” The voice called out. At first Techno assumed that it was Ghostbur, but he was proven wrong when he peeked outside his window. 

He was met with a demon staring up at him, a smile across his face and a basket in his hands. Techno recognized it to be Badboyhalo, and he shuddered. 

The demon gave off a strange energy that always made Techno feel uncomfortable, or maybe even scared. He avoided the demon as much as he could. 

“No one’s home.” Techno said bluntly and closed the window. 

“Oh come on, Technoblade. I have a present!” Bad chirped, and Techno decided that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Techno stood up and opened his door, “Okay, you can come in.”

The demon smiled, walking up the stairs outside and entering the house, “Wow, nice place you have here.” He smiled, handing the basket to Techno. “Here, I collected some things I thought you might need.”

Techno accepted the basket, and then took a quick look through it. A couple of blaze rods, ender pearls, even some netherite ingots.

“Wow.. uh.. thanks.” He glanced at Bad, but then quickly looked away when their eyes met. He felt a chill creep up his spine, but he didn’t want to seem rude to the person—demon? … He didn’t want to seem rude to the demon who brought him something. 

“You can stay a while if you’d like, I’m not doing much.”

The demon smiled and nodded, “Okay! Is there anything you need help with while I’m here? Might as well make myself useful, y’know?”

Technoblade glanced at his brewing stand, “I guess I could use some help making potions, if you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind at all!” 

Techno returned to his brewing stand, with Bad’s company, and started to make more potions. He occasionally glanced at the demon, who always had a smile. 

“So.. Bad..” He glanced back at the empty bottle in his hand, “How did you find my house?”

“Sorry, it seems a little creepy.” He laughed slightly, “Um… I believe it was Ghostbur who told me.” 

Techno nodded, normally he would be a little creeped out but now that he thought about it, it was nice to have company other than Phil or Ghostbur. 

He saw Bad shuffling in his seat, and he raised an eyebrow, “Are you alright?” 

Bad nodded, “Yeah, sorry, I just get cold pretty easily.”

Techno nodded. That was pretty understandable, his house _was_ in the middle of a snowy plain. 

Of course, Techno could’ve done something entirely different, like give Bad a coat or something, but Techno panicked. 

He reached over, wrapping his arms around the demon and pulling him onto his lap. Bad gasped, he wanted to say something, but he felt too embarrassed. 

Techno wrapped his robe around the both of them. Bad blinked, still feeling a little embarrassed, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel warmer. 

He closed his eyes, leaning back against Techno’s chest and smiling slightly. They both came to a silent agreement that this was nice. 

Techno felt himself relax a little bit, but a soft, rumbling sound pulled him out of his daze. He glanced down at Bad, “Are you.. purring?”

Bad nodded, “Sorry, I can’t really help it..” He mumbled. 

Techno shook his head, “Don’t be sorry.. it’s kinda cute..” He rested his head on Bad’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. 

Bad’s breath hitched, and he shook his head, “Don’t say that…”

“Hm? You don’t like being called cute?” Techno tilted his head, 

Bad quickly shook his head, “No.. that’s not it..”

Techno hummed, running his hands along Bad’s stomach, “What is it then?” He had a feeling he knew the answer, and a smirk spread across his face. 

“I… I really like it..” Bad breathed out. 

“Do you want me to continue?” Techno asked and Bad nodded in response. Techno started to place soft kisses on Bad’s neck, “You’re so cute, Bad. And so good. Who knew there was someone as great as you in the world.” He whispered. 

Bad whined softly, dipping his head slightly. Techno snuck his hand under Bad’s clothing, running along his chest, and he bucked his hips, grinding against Bad’s ass. 

Bad leaned against Techno again, “Please.. I need you, Techno… I need you so badly.”

Techno groaned quietly, “My name sounds so good on your lips.” He reached over, moving the brewing stand out of the way. 

He stood up, holding Bad tightly, before bending him over the table. He pulled Bad’s pants down, while Bad started to suck on Techno’s fingers. 

Once they were coated enough, Techno pulled his fingers out and pressed one into Bad’s hole. Bad whimpered quietly, feeling himself start to purr again. 

Techno took his time stretching Bad out, swirling his finger around inside and soon adding a second finger. 

He curled his fingers inside and Bad cried out, “Techno! Please.. hurry!”

“It’s okay, I got you.” Techno whispered, adding a third finger. He started to slowly thrust them in and out of Bad, listening to his desperate whines. 

Techno gently wrapped his free fingers around Bad’s hand, squeezing it slightly, “You’re doing so well. You’re so good for me.” 

He pulled his fingers out, and pulled down his own pants, slicking himself up the best he could before thrusting inside of Bad. 

Bad moaned Technoblade’s name loudly, throwing his head back. Techno started off slow, enjoying every single noise Bad made. 

Bad whimpered at the pace, “You can.. go faster,” He said, having troubles speaking, “you’re not going to hurt me, I promise…”

Techno growled, lifting up one of Bad’s legs and placing it onto the table as he started to slam into Bad, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. 

Bad’s eyes rolled back and he started to moan Techno’s name loudly. 

“You’re doing so good for me,” Techno growled again, “so good and perfect for me. Only for me.” Techno sunk his teeth into Bad’s shoulder. 

Bad screamed Techno’s name one last time as he came. Techno groaned at the sudden tightness, and he buried himself all the way to the base, cumming as well. 

Bad breathed heavily, “Oh my gosh…” He let out a quiet whine, feeling Techno pull out of him. He glanced over at Techno, and was immediately pulled into a rough kiss. 

Bad wrapped his arms around Techno, gladly kissing back. Techno soon pulled away, still holding Bad close and burying his face into the space between Bad’s neck and shoulder.

He licked apologetically at the bite mark he left, mumbling, “You should come over again..” 

Bad giggled quietly, “That can be arranged..” He nodded, running his fingers through Techno’s long hair. 

Techno kissed Bad again, before picking him up, “Here.. We should clean up.” He said, receiving a noise of approval from the demon.


End file.
